A Soul Reaper's Lullaby
by The Girl With The Purple Scarf
Summary: DONT READ THIS!ITS FULL OF MESSUPS!


_-*-_

_** "**Boo!"_

_ Ichigo fell back screaming into the hotspring in Yoruichi's laughed at her boyfriend as he struggled  
to get looked around,then up at was looking back down at him with her midnight blue eyes sparkling  
with wore a big closed smile across her face._

_ "Hey!"Ichigo nearly stood up,then remembered he was naked and sat back down,blushing a little."What the hell was that for?!"  
He looked up at her with his same mean expression._

_ "A test,"Haruka smiled agian."You need to be prepared for anything,right?''_

_ Ichigo sunk down to his nose and made bubbles,obviosly annoyed._

_ "Aww,c'mon Ichi!It was a harmless joke,"Haruka whined playfully as she jumped into the ,she was wearing  
her bathing suit,so Ichigo didn't get to see much._

_ "No!No,no,no!"Ichigo pointed his finger at Haruka."You can't get in the bathtub with me!Even if we are in a relationship!"  
_

"Cool your jets,"Haruka said,splashing hot water at his face.

"Owww!!"Ichigo rubbed his eyes.

"You frickin' wimp!If you can't stand a little hot water,how do you plan to master Bankai?"

Ichigo grabbed Haruka by her light blonde pony tail."I'm workin' on it."

"Ow!Ow!Ow!Okay,okay!I'm sorry!"Haruka thrashed at Ichigo's arm,trying to scrath him.

When he let go,she ker-plooped into the came up with a mouth full of the healing spring's aimed right for Ichigo's face.  
Unfortunetly,Ichigo dodged it and wrapped his arm around her throat as her noogied her.

Haruka screamed and reached up and yanked on Ichigo's short orange let go,and Haruka ran out of the spring.

She ran as Ichigo got out,too."Hey,put some clothes on!"

Ichigo looked down and noticed he was still screamed and got on his pants,but didn't bother with his shirt.  
He began sprinting at Haruka,who had stopped to make sure he got on his clothes saw him coming,and ran.  
She laughed as their chase continued around the also because she was incredibly knew he would run out of energy before she would.  
She soon noticed he was slowing looked over her shoulder to see the look on his face,but...He was gone.

_What?!_she thought._Where the hell did he-_

Before she could finish the thought,she fell hard and was soon pinned with her hands behind her back.  
She so suprised that she didn't feel the tried to look over her shoulder,but her face was pushed into the dust.  
First,she thought it was Yoruichi,and expected a scolding for goofing when all she heard was panting,she squirmed.  
Suddenly,the pain came there was alot of it.

"Stop it,Ichi!"Haruka squirmed some more."It really hurts!"

"Is that so?"Ichigo released his grip,and helped Haruka up."Sorry."

"You know Ichi,"Haruka smiled,"You look pretty sexy with out a shirt on!"

Ichigo looked to the side,trying to act cool."Sure,I guess."

Haruka giggled slightly.

-*-

That night,even though they couldn't know it was,Haruka lied down on the tarp Yoruichi had given of  
where was she?Oh, was tired so she asumed it was laid out his tarp next to hers,not saying  
a sat up and looked at wasn't stared at him for a while with a weird look on her face.  
Soon,Ichigo made a confused face,

"What's up with you?"He had his arms behind his head."You've been lookin' at me non-sto-"

Before he could finish,Haruka sat on top of him,one leg on either of his sides.

"H-Hey!"She used one hand to hold down his head."What do ya think you're doing?!''

"Now,let's see what's bothering me,"Haruka spoke to no one in put one hand on his bare chest.

You see,Haruka's special ability was to read peoples' aroas,to see what mood their had a negitive vibe  
amongst him,and it was bothering Haruka.

She closed her eyes and focused of Ichigo's simply watched with an uneasy look on his  
Haruka re-opened her eyes,they were filled with concern.

"Ichi,"She asked softly,"Why are you upset?"

Ichigo hesitated,then removed herself off of Ichigo's body."I guess I'm just worried,that I won't master  
Bankai in time."

Haruka smiled sweetly."Ichigo,if I know one person who can master Bankai in 3 days,it's you."

Ichigo smiled at sat up to kiss Hakura. She closed her eyes as their lips met.

"If you are truely uneasy,"Haruka said when their lips parted,"I can sing you a 's never failed before."

Ichigo gave her the Are-You-Serious?!-look."Aren't I just a little to old for lullabys?"

" 'Corse not,"Haruka replied."Your never too old to be sang to.''

"Well,if it'll help me sleep,''Ichigo decided.

"Good,"Haruka said,sitting next to Ichigo's orange head as she began singing her favorite lullaby from her mother:

_In you and I,there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_..._

_My sanctuary,my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music in time_

_..._

_What's left of me,what's left of me now?_

_ Haruka stroked Ichigo's hair lightly as she continued:_

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing..._

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_..._

_My sanctuary,My sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music in time_

_..._

_What's left of me,what's left of me now?_

_ By this time Ichigo was fast looked down at her warrior,smiling to herself._

_ "Good night,Ichi,"she said,kissing him lightly on the forehead before returning to her own tarp to fall asleep.  
_

_ THE END!!!!!!!  
_


End file.
